What's Done In The Dark
by PinkNitrous
Summary: A visitor comes to visit Duke's room the night back from Winter break. But what else would someone want from another at 2:57 in the morning? Can you say 'Booty Call? M for a reasonn.


_A/N.: Hmm, I can't really remember what sparked this idea. But I think it's pretty good(:  
>Olivia and Duke don't have any stories on here; besides the short one i'd made, and I think they need some more time in the light. It's only fair, right?<br>_

_Note: In this fic, Viola has not revealed her true identity. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Duke laid on his bed, attempting to go to sleep. He had a lot on his mind. Soccer season had ended and it was just after winter break. Everyone was returning to their dorms from home, waiting for the upcoming Monday when it was time to get back to classes.<p>

He was thinking about what exactly he was going to do now that soccer was over. His entire life was soccer and now that it ceased to exist until next year, his life was basically empty. He figured that all he needed to do was ask Sebastian what he was up to and if they both had empty lives, would figure something out.

Speaking of Sebastian, he wondered where he was. He hadn't been at the Coming Home party Andrew had thrown at his house just a mile of campus, and his bags weren't in the dorm yet. He figured he was running late and would be back tomorrow. Hopefully it didn't take him to long.

As the last thought crossed his mind the door clicked, and a beam of light came bursting into the room from the hallway, temporarily blinding him.

" Shit." he cursed under his breath.

" Sebastiannnnn?" A female voice slurred. Duke raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the clock. 2:57. Who the _hell_ was in his room at 2:57?

She sounded drunk, so whoever she was was probably oblivious as to exactly what time it was. But still, who just 'happened' to stumble into the guys dorm at this hour of the day?

He sat up and scooted to the end of his bed to get up and check it out. But before he could see anything but a blonde head of hair, the girl shut the door, and the light blinded him again. He opened his eyes to see blue and purple dots flashing in his vision.

" Son of a-!"

" Oh! There you are!" She exclaimed and the floor creaked slightly as she walked over. She quickly moved to Duke, and straddle him. Duke decided it would be best to just shut up, at _least_ until he figured out who this drunk…and judging by the feel of her…hot person was in his room. Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. " Mmm, I missed you so muchh. It's been so longg." she said as she put her soft fingers through Duke's hair.

"You cut your hair?" She asked.

Oh yeah, Duke had to go along with this. He nodded, " Yeah, last week." he replied, not even thinking about making his voice just a tad bit higher. He temporarily forgot about keeping up the façade. Honestly, what guy in his right mind could think straight with a woman on top of him like that?

" Oo, and you're voice got lower." She added, " You have changed, Sebastian. I like it…not that I didn't like it before." He mentally sighed in relief. His cover still wasn't blown.

" No, I see what you…mean." He replied, having to paused for quite a bit of time when she'd began to kiss his neck and she nodded.

Her lips drifted up, closer and closer until they lingered over Duke's. Duke took that as an opportunity to kiss her and she didn't deny him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as she urged his mouth open with her tongue. He happily obliged.

It was nice, whoever she was, wasn't new to this and with the skillful way she moved her lips it wasn't hard to tell. He felt a certain intensity with the kiss, like whoever was kissing him was just waiting for this moment or, at the least, had been sexually frustrated for a very large amount of time. Either way, it was getting him off, really easily. She whimpered as she felt him through his soccer shorts and, if possible, it made him harder.

He felt her hands lower from around his shoulders, to his neck, to his chest and finished at the hem of his shirt. " Take it off." she moaned as she ground against him. He nodded slowly and gathered the rest of his shirt and took it off over his head. He threw it to the side and before he even got a chance to put his lips to hers again she pushed him down onto the bed. She leaned down to meet his lips again and he realized just how much he'd missed them, even if they were only missing for less than thirty seconds.

He put his hands around her waist, pulling her body closer to him, before lowering them to her rear. " Oo, _Sebastian_." she said. He tried to ignore the fact that she was still calling him Sebastian, because he definitely wasn't. Not surprisingly, it wasn't too hard to ignore.

He shushed her by kissing her again, the lip-lock even fiercer than before. The blonde trembled in excitement, pushing her body closer to his. It was in that moment that he realized he was tired of feeling her tank top. He wanted to feel her skin against his. In one swift movement, he moved his hands and relieved her of her shirt…and found that she wasn't wearing a bra. He grinned at the revelation and it only made her more excited.

She ground again Duke again, causing them both to moan out loudly. Judging by the intense sounds she was making, she'd be finished sooner than he was. He grabbed her belt buckle straps as he flipped the script. He wanted control now.

He kissed her neck and lowered his lips, she grabbed the back of his head and whimpered as he moved farther south. He grasped her right nipple with his lips while his hand focused on her lower regions…

He opened his eyes and couldn't see much in the dim light showing through their window from the moon, but he opened his eyes to at least try to see who he'd successfully been pleasuring. It wasn't till she turned her head at a certain angle that he realized exactly who she was. Those blue eyes, half cast, that blond hair, spread out against his pillow, those beautifully shaped lips, plump and bruised from the current situation…

His eyes widened as he realized exactly who she was.

Olivia?

" Olivia?" he asked, trying to sound completely normal, but the question sounded more like a groan of approval as he felt a warm liquid coat his fingers and she shouted his roommates name.

" Sebastian!" She moaned as her hips bucked up involuntarily against his hand.

Crap. It was Olivia. Now, he was worried. Had it been a random person on the cheerleading team, or any other random Illyrian student, this wouldn't have been a big deal. But it was Olivia. He was making love to Olivia.

Then he thought, what was so bad about this? This is what he'd been wanting since freshman year. Yeah, she might not've been moaning _his _name, but hey, _he_ was the one making her make sounds like this.

Slowly removing his hand from her shorts, he grabbed both her underwear and shorts in handful and slid them off her body. The fell to the floor in front of his bed. He had her completely undressed now. He could hear the angels singing.

He fully got ontop of her and kissed her intensely, even though she was still recovering from her first orgasm, it was obvious she was preparing for her second. Shit, he was almost there himself.

She let her hands trail down his chest, lingering on his toned abdomen for a long period of time. So long in fact that he hadn't been expecting it when a warm hand cupped him down below. The shock caused him to detach himself from her lips and moan loudly into the pillow beside her head. He couldn't resist the urge to grind into her hand, increasing the pleasure of both parties.

She turned her head and bit down lightly on his earlobe before whispering loudly." I want you…_now!" _

_You got it_, he thought to himself as he removed his red soccer shorts, them adding to the small pile of clothing on the ground. His long arm extended to the small nightstand beside his bed. He took out a large Trojan condom and put the wrapper to his mouth as he violently ripped it open. He lifted his lower body up slightly to roll the latex onto his throbbing member.

He kissed her again as she spread her legs, ready for him. He smiled into the kiss as he put himself in, loud sounds of pleasure escaping as he began to move inside of her. " Oh…_god." _she gasped after detaching her lips for the briefest of moments. Her nails dug into his back, revving him up and making him move faster.

Shit, he'd only been inside her for a two minutes most, and he was already almost there. This was just like his dreams! But better! With the exception of her not knowing who he was. Nevermind that.

He moved more rapidly as he felt himself closer to his climax and as Olivia's volume escalated. The bed creaked repeatedly under their weight when once again, Duke sped up. God, _god_, he was so close, one more push and he was there.

He thrust into her a final time and held himself there as he released and she released a second after. "FUCK!" he yelled as he squeezed his eyes tight .

Olivia threw her head back against the bed. " OH GOD!" she exclaimed.

Duke collapsed beside her, them both panting. That had to be the largest amount of effort any of them had _ever_ put forth in this activity before. And it'd been _amazing._

He flipped over on his back as he closed his eyes and Olivia cuddled up to him. " Thank you Sebastian." she sighed dreamily and he frowned.

There were three things wrong with this picture:

One, she'd been drunk out of her mind and probably wouldn't remember a thing.

Two, yeah, he'd fulfilled his dream by having sex with _her_, but she didn't fulfill her dream of having sex with _him_.

She would really think he was the egotistical pig that he was rumoured to be, and not even think of the fact he might have any type of real feelings for her.

It was a cruel, cruel world.


End file.
